Nuestra perfecta historia
by Nat-KF
Summary: SHIZNAT Los pulmones me ardían como nunca por culpa de la loca e improvisada carrera. Maldije mentalmente cientos de veces y en un par de ocasiones verbalice los insultos. Las personas apuradas pasaban por nuestros costados. Miles de murmullos y voces, cientos de despedidas, cientos de reencuentros en un solo lugar y yo… ¿Podría evitar el decir adiós?


**NUESTRA PERFECTA HISTORIA**

**HACE 8 AÑOS**

Los pulmones me ardían como nunca por culpa de la loca e improvisada carrera. Maldije mentalmente cientos de veces y en un par de ocasiones verbalice los insultos. Poco me faltaba para gritarle a mis piernas que aceleraran el paso porque me invadía un profundo pánico al pensar en la desgraciada gran posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo. Jugándomela a lo grande. 50% a 50% en cuanto a posibilidades; ¡quien no arriesga jamás gana!

El aeropuerto estaba tan lleno de personas que resultaba casi imposible distinguir los rostros de la gente. A empujones, algunos más violentos que otros, logre abrirme un estrecho camino; desgraciadamente seguía sin tener rumbo fijo. Escuche daban la primera llamada para abordar el vuelo 207, el vuelo por el cual casi escupía los pulmones. Apresure el paso sintiendo cada poro de mi cuerpo transpirar exageradamente tanto por la carrera como por los nervios a partes iguales.

-¡Shizuru!-. Grite al momento de avistar una melena castaña hondear entre el mar de gente. Mi grito fue ahogado entre miles de murmullos ajenos, apreté los puños con frustración y desee desesperadamente que a excepción de ella y yo todos fuesen mudos. Repartí empujones, poco faltaba para comenzar a dar puñetazos y de ser necesario patadas. Como si de un milagro se tratase, se hizo un camino libre para llegar hasta el lugar de quien buscaba desenfrenadamente. -¡SHIZURU!-.

Ella volteo sorprendida por verme ahí, jadeante y exhausta, empapada hasta la medula en mi propio sudor. La segunda llamada para su vuelo sonó en los altavoces haciendo que el ya reducido tiempo se viera aún más recortado. Habiendo recuperado el aliento fui capaz de pararme decentemente ante sus intrigados ojos carmesí.

-Natsuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Percibí su tristeza, quizá no pudiera leerle tan bien como ella a mí pero, si era capaz de detectar el cómo intentaban por todos los medios ocultar la melancolía al hablar. Con la mano derecha sujetaba una maleta y en la contraria mantenía agarrada la correa de una pequeña mochila; casi podía ver su naginata roja siendo sostenida entre sus delgados y agiles dedos. –Me despediste en Fukka-. Y valla que fue una amarga despedida por que debido a mí cobardía no pude sacarme del pecho todo lo que sentía.

-Yo…-. Carajo, justo ahora se me ocurría quedarme sin la capacidad de articular palabra. Las personas pasaban a nuestro lado rumbo al avión, si tardaba más definitivamente le perdería.

-No te vayas-. Logre pronunciar con tono bajo. –Por favor no te vayas-. Viéndole a los ojos sentí culpabilidad pidiéndole aquello. Ella iría a un prestigioso internado en su ciudad natal. En esa lejana tierra cruzaría la universidad y seguramente tendría mil ofertas grandiosas de trabajo cuando terminara sus estudios. Pero aun así no quería tenerle lejos, no a ella.

-Natsuki yo… que me marche es lo mejor-. Desvió la mirada. –No puedo retener eternamente estos sentimientos, y, tampoco quiero incomodar con ellos a mi princesa de hielo. Solo el tiempo y distancia disuelven los amores no correspondidos-. Apreté los puños con enfado, irónicamente era la razón directa de que Shizuru se marchara a pesar de ser yo quien más quería se quedara.

-¿Y si te dijera que te amo?-. Solté sin pensármelo más. Tire los dados solo restaba esperar los resultados de estos. -¿Si te dijera que tu amor si es correspondido?-. Me sonrió con tristeza como si esperara precisamente esas palabras por mi parte y aun así no las creyera.

-Creería que Natsuki solo está intentando detener mi partida. Tu misma me dijiste que no podrías corresponder mis sentimientos. Dijiste que era tu persona más especial si… pero como mejor amiga-. Aun siendo tan imbécil como solo yo podía ser, supe enseguida que Shizuru usaba toda su voluntad para retener el llanto.

-Las personas pueden mentir por miedo-. Miedo a aceptar que aun sin quererlo, sin proponértelo, te puedes enamorar. Me acerque dos pasos, queriendo tomarle en mis brazos.

-En ese caso, ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes justo ahora, por miedo a que me marche?-. Su mano soltó la maleta y se abrazó a sí misma en señal de querer protegerse… de mí.

-Dejare que tú lo juzgues-. Antes de que Shizuru pudiera reaccionar me hice con todo el valor que jamás hubiese pensado necesitar y bese sus labios. Ya que las palabras no se me daban bien, intentaría transmitir de esa forma mis sentimientos.

-Descongelaste a la princesa de hielo, ahora esta reclama a quien se convirtió en su dueña-. Mencione quedo en su oído, acariciando las palabras, quitando la rudeza que solía usar con todos.

-Natsuki-. Se abrazó a mi cuello. El corazón se me acelero teniéndole así de cerca, era tan solo una adolescente más.

-Te amo Shizuru, te amo y no planeo separarme de ti-. Lose, solo tenía 16 años pero estaba segura de querer pasar toda mi vida junto a ella, con la chica que le coloco un sentido a los latidos de mi corazón.-Dame una semana, concédeme tenerte en Fukka esos días y te juro que me marcho contigo a Kyoto o a donde quieran con tal de estar a tu lado-.

-Natsuki dime que esta no es una cruel broma, que es real-. Me hablo con la voz medio quebrada y los ojos vidriosos.

-Os juro que jamás en mi vida he hablado tan enserio como ahora-. Limpie con mi pulgar dos lagrimas que fugitivas escaparon entre sus pestañas. –Shizuru Fujino, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-. Vale, de alguna forma pude decir lo que en la despedida de Fukka me fue imposible.

-Yo…-. Claro estaba que cabía la posibilidad de ser rechazada y ni el más idiota se preguntaría la razón. Sentí su mano apoyándose sobre mi pecho; no me avergonzó que se percatara de mis nervios o mi miedo, de los latidos de un corazón que por fin aceptaba los sentimientos más nobles. –Este corazón-. Coloco su dedo índice y medio justo sobre mi corazón. -¿Me pertenece?-. Rozo su aliento contra mi rostro.

Las personas apuradas pasaban por nuestros costados. Miles de murmullos y voces, cientos de despedidas, cientos de reencuentros en un solo lugar y yo… ¿Podría evitar el decir adiós?

-Solo si quieres aceptarlo-. Conteste colocando mi mano por encima de la ajena. –Pues yo no soy nadie para obligarte a resguardarlo-. Me fui acercando tentada por sus finos labios.

-Acepto la responsabilidad de cuidarlo-. Entre las comisuras de mis labios comencé a sentir suave cosquilleo pues se acercaba una gran sonrisa. –Acepto ser tu novia Natsuki-.

-¡GANE LA APUESTA!-. ¡¿MAI?!

-¡NATSUKI QUIERE SEXO!-.

-¡PINCHE ARAÑA MATA PASIONES!-. Mi grito se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto.

**HACE 7 AÑOS **

Tal como le había dicho a Shizuru, tras una larga semana llena de arreglos legales y burlas de la araña, me fui de Fukka para poder permanecer con ella.

Durante ese año transcurrido me la pase repartiendo miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra pues la gente no entendía que Shizuru ya estaba en pareja conmigo. Yo contaba con 17 años y Shizuru con 19. Aplicándome a la escuela logre incorporarme a la universidad aun siendo menor de edad. Yo estudiaba en la facultad de biomedicina y Shizuru en la de artes. Quizá no fuese algo esperado, pero ella era una pintora y poeta excelente.

Esperaba fuera de su facultad para irnos a nuestro departamento juntas, salía una hora después de que yo. "No es necesario que me esperes" Solía decirme sobre todo en tiempo de invierno pues los fríos vientos azotaban despiadados la ciudad. No obstante, valía la pena congelarse hasta los ovarios con tal de ver su sonrisa aparecer al momento de observarme esperándole.

-Adiós, hasta el lunes-. Quite la atención de mis nada interesante zapatos al escuchar como Shizuru se despedía de sus compañeros. Moví las piernas para desentumirlas y camine al portón.

-Hola amor-. Sonreí por ver que ella sonreía al verme. -¿Cómo te fue hoy?-. Le pregunte tomando su mochila y maletín. A los demás solía mandarlos por un tubo y me sordeaba con mis audífonos pero, con ella jamás.

Me beso la mejilla con cariño. –Lo bueno es que ya es viernes-. Sonrió traviesa y cómplice.

El ser su novia ya no me bastaba, ya no cubría esa creciente necesidad de ella en mi pecho. Anhelaba convertirle en mi esposa. Al llegar al auto deposite sus cosas en la cajuela junto a mi maletín. Una vez ambas dentro sentí como me observaba fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo Shizuru?-. Pregunte encendiendo el motor para poder prender la calefacción.

-Nada. Solo contemplaba a mi hermosa novia-. Inevitablemente el sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, que fácil caía con sus palabras.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-.

-Ir directo a casa está bien esta vez-. Asentí tranquilamente.

Llegamos al departamento en pocos minutos, el tráfico a esa hora era reducido y solían tocarnos los semáforos en verde. El ambiente tan tranquilo como los días anteriores a ese. Tome nuestras pertenencias del maletero. Sonreía infantilmente estando junto a ella, ¿aceptaría casarse conmigo?

-Hoy cenaremos con mis padres Natsuki-. Menciono a modo de recordatorio. Afortunadamente poseía la dicha de caerle bien a sus padres, ese privilegio que muy pocos llegaban a conocer. Ya había conversado con el señor Fujino acerca de mi proposición de matrimonio y contaba con su completo consentimiento. –Es sorprendente lo bien que les caes-. Subimos las escaleras, a ambas nos gustaba más que usar el elevador. Un edificio de departamentos en verdad tranquilo, algunas parejas, otros huéspedes solitarios.

-Gran suerte la mía-. Saque las llaves del departamento.

-No es suerte, es por ser como eres-. Beso mi mejilla. Era tan agradable su tacto. Pasamos al interior. Presione el interruptor para encender las luces. –Natsuki, tengo ganas de ir al cine-.

-¿Cuándo?-. Deposite las cosas sobre una mesita, me quite el abrigo colgándolo en el armario de la entrada. Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá y se acurruco en mis brazos.

-Mañana-. No había tarea ni proyectos de la facultad.

-De acuerdo Shizuru-.

La tarde se nos fue pasando entre triviales pláticas, mis debates con los profesores, sus nuevas creaciones poéticas, una que otra pelea mía, sus insistentes fans, lencería, té, el kamasutra, etc etc.

Era genial la ausencia de nervios a pesar de estar a punto de cenar con la familia Fujino. Vestía de una forma casual pero bien arreglada, jamás estarían de más las buenas impresiones. Se dio una velada muy cómoda y confortable. La comida de la señora Fujino por demás deliciosa. Una vez terminados los alimentos, dije que quería hacer una cosa, el padre de Shizuru pero observaba sonriente y cómplice.

-¿Natsuki?-. La intriga cubría sus carmines ojos, mientras tanto yo procuraba no comenzar a transpirar. Me levante de la silla, que estaba justo al lado de la de ella. Aspire hondo dándome un último aire de valor.

-Shizuru, ya no quiero ser tu novia-. Temblaron sus pupilas cuando lo dije, cierto miedo recorrió a su semblante y entonces me hinque como quien venera a su diosa. –Ya no me basta con ello, ha llegado un punto en el cual necesito algo mayor para calmar este corazón-. Y ahí mi amada comenzó a entender por dónde iba el asunto. Saque de mi bolsillo un anillo. –Shizuru Fujino, ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?-.

-¡SI!-. Salto hacia mí cayendo ambas al suelo y me beso teniendo de fondo las risas de sus padres.

**HACE 6 AÑOS **

Llevaba un feliz año de matrimonio con mi bella Shizuru. Un año cargado de buenas experiencias. El carnaval hime quedo en el pasado, enterrado para todas las que estuvimos involucradas. A veces aun podía ver la gran estrella roja debido a mis nítidos recuerdos, más, el compartir lecho con Shizuru disolvía aquellas memorias.

Shizuru constantemente recibía invitaciones para exponer sus pinturas y era invitada a recitales de poesía, se hacía de gran renombre en el mundo artístico con cada día transcurrido. Era común su nombre rondase en boca de dibujantes, pintores, poetas, escritores e inclusive fotógrafos y escultores.

Por mi lado, me iba de maravilla en la facultad de biomedicina, mis profesores y la mayoría de mis compañeros decía "Kuga, la joven promesa", según ellos tendría un futuro prometedor y exitoso.

Sobraba decir que los fans de Shizuru sintieron ganas de asesinarme cuando se enteraron me case con ella. Solo no me cortaban los frenos del coche por que también era de Shizuru. Otros intentaron pegarme palizas, tuvieron que transferirse a otras facultades. Un mundo que era falto de cordura.

-Es hora de irnos-. Shizuru bajando las escaleras del departamento. –Sera raro visitar Fukka después de dos años-. Aprovecharíamos las vacaciones para visitar la tierra que vio nacer nuestro amor.

-Apuesto a que aún tienes fans ahí-. Y que dios me protegiese de esas psicópatas. –Ya nos vi, ya nos vi-. Cargue las maletas de ambas.

-¿Celosa?-. Sonrió coqueta de manera perspicaz.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Yo que soy tu esposa, de una chiquillas?-. Bufe indignada, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Claro que estaba celosa!

-Natsuki es adorable-. Salimos del departamento y cerré con llave. El sistema de seguridad resguardaría nuestro hogar. Emprendimos camino fuera del edificio.

-Shizuru ikezu-. Y si, a esas alturas, seguía sonrojándome debido a sus palabras. En la puerta del edificio nos esperaba un taxi.

Subimos al vehículo. No miento cuando digo, que era un taxi muy bien conservado. Esos asientos de piel no cualquier taxista los poseía. El hombre tendría unos 56 años, era muy agradable y desprendía una esencia paternal. Daba confianza vaya la redundancia. Fue cómodo platicar con él en el trayecto. Pronto estuvimos en el aeropuerto.

-Era un señor muy agradable-. Dijo Shizuru al tiempo que abordábamos el avión.

-En verdad que sí-. Conteste. –Ya no ay muchos así-. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Dentro del avión Shizuru me platico de una exposición de pintura en la cual participaría, era muy interesante escucharle hablar con tal pasión sobre lo que le gustaba. Las primeras veces que vi sus pinturas me sorprendí, gozaba de un talento nato para ello. Claro, me alegro pero a la vez avergonzó el ver que muchas de sus pinturas… me retrataban a mí. "Eres mi mayor inspiración" Me dijo Shizuru.

Después de eso, yo le platique acerca de un proyecto que estaba desarrollando y comenzaba a mostrar signos de cercano éxito.

-Siempre creí que te interesarías más por algo de mecánica-. Bueno, creo que la mayoría pensó eso de mí.

-Prefiero dejarlo como un hobby-. También estaba desarrollando proyectos de mecánica, solo que muy pocos lo sabían.

Avistaron las tierras de Fukka debajo de nosotras. Se nos avisó que pronto aterrizaríamos.

-Ara ara, que rápido pasa el tiempo-.

-Ni que lo digas-. Sostenía nuevamente las maletas de ambas. Valía la pena esa constante asistencia al gymnasio. Caminamos para la sala de espera. Mai estaba enterada de nuestra visita y fue a recibirnos.

-¡Natsuki, Shizuru-san!-. Corrió a abrazarnos. -¡HO POR DIOS!-. Se percató de cierto detalle en uno de mis dedos, o si, se percató de mi anillo de bodas. -¡ TE CASASTE Y NO AVISASTE DESGRACIADA!-.

-Ara ara, no fue personal Mai-san-.

-Ni madres, no invite a nadie a la boda-. Y Así todo Fukka se enteró de nuestro matrimonio. Junto con Mai (y sus constantes reclamos por no haber sido la dama de honor) el camino a la academia Fukka se tornó un suplicio en el cual mi rostro fue un tomate todo el trayecto. Shizuru acariciaba mi mano, jugaba con mis dedos, me susurraba al oído y de vez en vez me daba besos.

-Par de acarameladas, no coman pan frente a los pobres-. Dramatizo Mai. –Por qué… ¡no me invitaron a su boda!-.

-¡YA SUPERALO!-. Shizuru soltó una carcajada, incluso así, rebosaba elegancia. Me sumí en el asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Nunca!-.

-Pff-.

-¿Cuál "pff" Natsuki? ¿CUÁL PFF?-. Recrimino.

-¡Ya! ¿¡Eres la vengadora de las damas de honor o qué!?-.

-Quizá…

-Tetona loca…

-Ara ara, Natsuki se fija en los pecho de otra-.

-¡Shizuru!-.

-Fufufu

-No han cambiado nada-. Dijo Mai sonriendo.

Sobra decir, ese viaje a Fukka estuvo cargado de constantes bromas hacia mi persona. Cuando llegamos… ¿Adivinen a quien encontramos? Exacto… a Haruka aleas micrófono humano.

-¡Delincuente vete a detención!-. Me grito tan solo verme entrar a la zona escolar. Creo que solo esperaba mi llegada para comenzar a regañarme sin razón alguna.

-¡YA NISIQUIERA ESTUDIO AQUÍ LOCA!-. Se vino abajo cualquier signo de madurez en mi persona, esa mujer sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

-Ara ara, Haruka-San, no regañes a mi esposa-.

-¡QUEEEE!-.

Adivinen quien recibió amenazas de muerte de los Shizufans ese día…

**HACE 5 AÑOS **

Los estudios de la facultad devoraban cada vez más de mi tiempo. Más y más libros sobre mi escritorio, mayores cantidades de café, ¿dormir? ¿Descansar? Me había despedido de esos conceptos. Para lo único que me aseguraba de dejar tiempo, era para dedicárselo a mi esposa.

Según testimonios, avanzaba a pasos gigantescos en mi carrera, a tal grado, que en un año podría ejercer.

Constantemente recibía llamadas de Mai, quería asegurarse de que no muriera por una pésima alimentación. Agradecía su preocupación, a todo ser humano nos hace falta el saber que ay quienes cuidan de nosotros.

Hace 6 meses que realizaba prácticas en el hospital. Era extraño que siendo una estudiante me solicitaran tanto. Quedaba completamente exhausta, hasta la última gota de energía me era drenada del cuerpo. En los blancos pasillos hacía eco: "Kuga, la joven promesa".

-Es hora de dormir Natsuki. Lo necesitas. Es viernes-. Inmediatamente cerré el libro tan solo escuchar la voz de Shizuru. Deposite la pluma en el porta-lápices, estire los brazos y me levante de la silla con un suspiro delator de cansancio. Pesaban mis parpados, la lengua me sabía permanentemente a café.

-Te esfuerzas mucho cariño-. Me abrazo cuando entre a la habitación. Fue algo renovador de ánimo sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos. –Incluso ahora en la facultad de artes, todos hablan de tu excelencia-.

-No te quedas atrás. Todos te conocen en mi facultad, los de la de filosofía aman tu poesía y los de economía admiran tus pinturas-.

Seguido tenía que lidiar con las indecorosas propuestas que osaban decirle a Shizuru. De poder materializar mis armas hime, no quedaría ni su mísera sombra.

-Vale, dejémoslo en empate-. Con sus delicadas manos me despojo de las prendas superiores y ambas nos recostamos en la cama para dormir. También sus días eran agotadores, las cantidades de té que ingería iban a la par con mi café.

Me rodeo con sus brazos posándolos en mi abdomen descubierto, brindándome un sentimiento inigualable de seguridad. Recosté la cabeza sobre su pecho, concilie el sueño escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Dormir de esa forma reponía toda mi energía, me dotaba de vitalidad.

El día siguiente a ese despertamos, las sabanas me jalaban a seguir durmiendo pero había cosas más importantes que visitar el mundo de los sueños. Nos levantamos y duchamos juntas, algo tan común que lo raro seria no hacerlo. Duramos bajo el agua una media hora, cada beso retrasaba nuestra salida. Hice fuerza de voluntad y logramos cerrar el grifo de agua.

Una vez vestidas salimos del departamento con dirección a un restaurante para desayunar. Realizábamos la caminata tomadas de la mano, ya todos nuestros vecinos estaban a acostumbrados a vernos e incluso nos sonreían.

-Natsuki, quiero hablar de algo contigo-. Le observe a los ojos mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a mi boca.

-Adelante. Sabes puedes decirme lo que sea-. La confianza que depositaba en ella rozaba más allá de lo extremo. Si Shizuru me decía que los perros se revolucionaban contra de la humanidad, le creería sin dudarlo.

-Yo… quiero adoptar-. Entendía mi Shizuru tenía ganas de ser madre. Le sonreí abiertamente tomando su mano por sobre la mesa, acaricie sus dedos cariñosamente.

-Entonces, habrá un pequeñín corriendo en nuestro departamento-. Alegre se abalanzo contra mí y me beso los labios.

Conversamos acerca de eso por largas horas. Quedo en que adoptaríamos a un varón y quizá, en un futuro, a una niña. No tardaron en enterarse sus padres de que habíamos decidido hacerlos abuelos. Nos bombardearon las pláticas acerca de paternidad.

Dos semanas después recibí una llamada que me fue completamente desagradable. Era de "mi padre"

-Natsuki-. Su voz, tan parecida a la mía. O mejor dicho, la mía a la de él. Shizuru estaba a mi lado cuando conteste la llamada. Se percató de mi cambio de humor tan repentino.

-Padre-. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de mi sarcástico tono al hablar. -¿Qué quiere?-. Tenía ganas de colgar pero cierta paciencia tenía ese día.

-Directo al grano. Necesito que me ayudes en la empresa familiar-. Recuerdo reí amargamente y él no lo vio pero sonreí con ironía. Shizuru me abrazo mientras sostenía la llamada. Sorpresivamente, mantenía la calma.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te brindare mi ayuda?-. Vamos, que motivos para hacerlo no existían, no al menos que fueran válidos para mí.

-Que tu familia te necesita-.

-Si mal no recuerdo. Hace años que tú me dejaste fuera de esa familia. Cuando desperté del coma, yo ya no poseía padres-. Me salió tan natural que daba miedo no me vibrara el pecho al decirlo.

-Natsuki. La presidencia solo puedes llevarla tú-.

-Busca a alguno de mis "hermanos"-. Alguno de esos 3 hijos que tuvo debería servir de algo.

-Ellos no son capaces de llevar tal puesto-.

-Entonces, suerte con tu empresa-. Colgué la llamada.

-¿En que estábamos amor?-. Volví a mi ánimo de antes.

-Hablábamos del nombre de nuestro futuro hijo-.

**HACE 4 AÑOS **

Tal como dijimos, adoptamos a un pequeño que apenas tenía 3 semanas de nacido. Mantengo muy grabada la sonrisa que Shizuru mostro cuando cargo al pequeño por primera vez. Nuestro hijo se llamaba Kenji Fujino Kuga. Ahora mi pequeño campeón tenía la edad de 1 año 5 semanas.

Por fin podía ejercer oficialmente mi carrera. La demanda que recibía a mi nombre se iba haciendo cada vez más exigente, muchas personas decían que solo se atenderían conmigo. Además, seguía trabajando en proyectos privados, y, ayudaba a colegas a desarrollar otros. Definitivamente, necesitaba un día de 72 horas en vez de 24.

-Ara ara, se supone Natsuki es mía, no del hospital-. Avente el maletín tan solo llegar a casa, ni siquiera me di cuenta seguía con la bata de medico puesta.

-Quizá mi cuerpo comienza a olvidar a su dueña-. Sabia Kenji estaba durmiendo, cuando estaba todo tan silencioso era por esa razón. –Deberías reafirmarle quien manda-. Le mire lascivamente, en respuesta, obtuve una mirada con el doble de lujuria.

-Cierto, debo recordarle-. Se acercó besando mi cuello. Ahogue un gemido sabiendo debíamos llegar a la habitación. –Que tú eres solo mía-. Sin avisos me alzo en brazos y llevo a la habitación.

-Que intenso-. Mencione sonriendo, aunque, mi respiración se agitaba. Necesitaba Shizuru me hiciera el amor, inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y me deposito en la cama.

-No podrás ni pararte cuando termine contigo Natsuki-.

-Shizu… Shizuru-. Suspiraba sintiendo sus besos recorrerme la piel.

**HACE 3 AÑOS **

-¡NATSUKI!-. Corrí bajando las escaleras del departamento con el Jesus en la boca. Casi me mato por que por poco y tropiezo con mi bata de médico.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-. La preocupación se retrató en mi rostro. Shizuru generalmente no gritaba así, al menos no fuera de la cama.

-Se acabó la leche-.

-Sin comentarios-. Tome las llaves del coche y la billetera para ir por más leche a la tienda. -¿Algo más amor?-.

-No cariño, gracias-.

Nuestro matrimonio en ocasiones parecía de película, aunque el género de película variaba de vez en vez.

**HACE 2 AÑOS **

Paseábamos por una exposición de Shizuru, ya no era una invitada, esta exposición era 100% suya. Era un orgullo poder decir que era su esposa. Como Shizuru se ocupó hablando con unos compradores, lleve a Kenji ver las obras de su mami. El talento de esta, no hizo más que mejorar. Cada pintura te relataba una historia completa, ¿Cómo? Solo mi Shizuru sabía hacerlo posible.

Los padres de Shizuru asistieron y me topé con ellos. Me saludaron de forma acogedora, Kenji mostro signos de alegría al verlos, ya distinguía perfectamente a sus abuelos.

-Natsuki, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu hospital?-. Decidí no tardar en mis avances, dentro de mis proyectos, uno fue fundar mi propio hospital. Tuvo gran éxito a decir verdad. Pero, obviamente mi tiempo una vez más se vio recortado. Aunque hubo por ventaja un generoso incremento de ingresos económicos para mi familia. Eso sumado a las cuantiosas cantidades que obtenía Shizuru. Ambas podríamos decir vulgarmente que, nos pudríamos en dinero.

Mi "padre" intento en otras ocasiones convencerme de tomar la presidencia de su empresa, se sentía desesperado al ver pronto caería el lugar en el cual tanto empeño coloco toda su vida. Sin embargo, le deje en claro que de mí no obtendría la ayuda que tanto buscaba.

Termino la exposición y volvimos al departamento.

Todo el camino a casa, Shizuru sostuvo mi mano. En cada semáforo le veía de reojo con una sonrisa en labios.

**HACE 1 AÑO **

Algo salió muy mal, demasiado. Dentro del hospital mi cuerpo se contagió de una enfermedad desconocida. Mis colegas de mayor capacidad y conocimiento buscaron el detonante, pero, no encontraban de qué sufría mi salud. Los dolores que me recorrían aumentaban su intensidad. ¿Qué sucedía?

Un miedo intenso me acosaba cada noche, ¿Y si no lo resolvía a tiempo? ¿Si esa enfermedad culminaba con mi vida? ¡NO! ¡NO PODIA DEJAR SOLA A SHIZURU Y KENJI!

Comprobamos que tal enfermedad no podía transmitírsela a alguien más, entonces, ¿Cómo me contagie? Bueno… al menos tenía la tranquilidad de saber no podría contagiar a mi familia. Si antes la ausencia de horas de sueño era notable, se convirtió en mi mayor característica.

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?, tu ritmo de trabajo aumento de forma drástica y exagerada-. Le había estado ocultando tal hecho. Me aproveche de que físicamente mi salud no mostraba signos de deterioró. Sufría al verme obligada a ocultarle la verdad pero, quería evitarle en lo posible el dolor que traía consigo esa verdad.

-Tenemos una investigación de suma importancia. En imposible atrasarle-. Le era completamente sincera con ello. Cada segundo debía ser aprovechado para encontrar la cura a mi mal.

Sentí la tos subiendo por mi garganta y le suprimí, Shizuru sospecharía si me veía con algún síntoma. Apreté los puños sintiéndome impotente. Si en unos meses no lograba avances, le diría la verdad. Aparte de mi tos, tuve que suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarme.

-No quiero que te sobrepases tanto amor, es importante cuides tu salud Nat-. Sonreí con ironía, era precisamente por esa salud que luchaba.

-Lose. No te preocupes-.

Camine al baño. Viéndome al espejo, observando fijamente el reflejo me hice una pregunta, ¿Y si muero? Rompería mis promesas de estar siempre a su lado. Mi vida terminaría, pero a ella le rompería el corazón, precisamente lo que prometí no volver a hacer nunca. Abrí el grifo dejando correr el agua, junte un poco con las manos y moje mi rostro. Me seque con una toalla y junte valor para sonreír. "Tienes que ganar".

**HACE 11 MESES.**

Un mes más, solo logramos definir los síntomas. Fuera de ahí, las investigaciones nos privaban de avances. Golpee el escritorio de mi oficina en el hospital, llore, llore con frustración e impotencia; el tiempo se escapaba entre mis dedos. Un segundo golpee…

Estúpido tiempo, siempre siendo mi prisión, odiaba ser un peón de las manecillas del reloj. Tome el abrigo de la silla, tenía que hablar con alguien, avisarle que, aunque me destrozaba esa idea, necesitaría cuidaran de mi Shizuru.

Las noches en vela ya no me cobraban factura, estaba tan acostumbrada que con dormir 2 horas o 1 al día me bastaba. Obviamente Shizuru comenzó a indagar. Tuve que respaldar mi investigación con docenas de excusas.

Llegue al lugar donde vivía la persona que buscaba: La mansión Fujino. Baje del auto pesándome los pies como si mis piernas tuvieran plomo. Un hueco en mi pecho, me carcomía la culpa, de que sirvió tanto estudio, si ahora no podría encontrar la cura para poder permanecer con mi familia. Sacudí la cabeza, debía poder.

Toque a la puerta. Fue el propio señor Fujino quien me recibió. Tuvo una expresión de sorpresa, me brindo una sincera sonrisa e invito a pasar. -¿Qué te trae por aquí Natsuki?-. Le pareció algo raro que fuera sin la compañía de Shizuru. Mire el piso fijamente, me costaría verle a los ojos cuando los míos ya estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Una mala noticia-. Anuncie aun sin levantar la vista.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Natsuki? Puedes confiar en mí-. Y lo sabía, él era uno de esos hombres con gran aire paternal. Tomo asiento a mi lado, poso la mano sobre mi hombro.

-No ha sucedido. Pero es posible suceda-. Ahí estaba, a punto de decirle mi desgracia. Pase una mano por mi cabello, en clara señal de angustia.

-No me asustes Natsuki-. Dijo preocupado.

-E enfermado y… no poseemos cura-. Por fin alce la vista, las lágrimas bajaban incontenibles por mis mejillas. El comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, me abrazo y me permití llorar en su hombro, me hacía tanta falta hacerlo. –No quiero dejar sola a Shizuru, a Kenji-. Decía angustiada, verbalizaba con agonía lo que llevaba tanto pensando.

-Natsuki…

-Cuídela, que no cometa ninguna tontería-. Solicite, pedí, rogué, casi de rodillas.

**HACE 8 MESES.**

Vomite en el baño del apartamento. Era doloroso, la garganta ardía y se le agregaba que estaba forzada a ver como mi sangre bajaba al tirar de la cadena del inodoro. Ese día, sería el día que por fin le dijese a Shizuru la verdad. Haciendo fuerza me levante del piso del baño. Limpie la sangre que quedo en la comisura de mis labios y cepille mis dientes eliminando la evidencia. Nuevamente vi mi reflejo en el espejo, era extraño que mientras se acortaban mis días, el aspecto físico no cambiaba. Salí del baño. Kenji estaba en el jardín de niños, solo estaríamos ella y yo en el departamento.

Tome asiento en el sofá, esperaría a que regresara de una reunión con sus colegas pintores. Escuchaba el movimiento de las manecillas. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar y solo lo supe cuando llego Shizuru y lo menciono.

-¿Por qué lloras Natsuki?-. Ni me percaté de que llego. Limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera.

-Lloro, porque no te he dicho algo muy importante-. Sabiendo mis ojos eran un mar, observe a los suyos. Cuan bondadosos esos orbes carmines habían sido conmigo.

-Estoy segura de que no me engañaste con nadie. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?-. Se sentó a mi lado, sostuvo una de mis manos y alzo mi rostro con la otra. Acariciaba con su pulgar mi mentón, la humedad de mis lágrimas era muy notoria.

-Creo, creo que no podre cumplir una promesa Shizuru-. Mas lagrimas fluyeron.

-Natsuki…

-Yo… estoy enferma y… no tenemos cura-. Volví a bajar la mirada con pulsante dolor en mi pecho. Unos brazos me rodearon y abrazaron fuertemente.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-. Entendiendo la magnitud de lo dicho, ahora éramos dos las que llorábamos. –Natsuki, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-. Murmuro en mi oído, se le quebraba la voz.

-Desde hace meses-. Conteste poniendo una pausa al llanto. Abrazaba con fuerza la cintura de Shizuru, me aferraba a ella.

-E intentado por todos los medios encontrar la cura, pero ni siquiera logramos saber de qué me enferme-. Era la deprimente realidad.

**HACE 3 MESES.**

Informe de la situación a mis amigos más cercanos. Las investigaciones seguían un ritmo desenfrenado pero los avances seguían siendo escasos. Quizá encontrasen lo que buscábamos, cuando ya no pudiese serme útil a mí.

Siendo que era algo tan difícil de hacer, le pedí a Shizuru que siguiésemos nuestra vida como si la mía no estuviese a punto de expirar. Le escuchaba llorar por las noches, le escuchaba rezarle a dios, suplicaba no me fuese de su lado. Kenji comenzó a notar algo estaba diferente en casa y no sabíamos cómo explicarle el constante llanto que nos acosaba.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-. Pregunto un día.

-Kenji, sabes, en ocasiones suceden cosas algo difíciles de entender. Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás-. Acaricie sus cabellos. Con algo de duda el me sonrió y se abrazó a mí. Era un pequeño muy inteligente, muy cariñoso y amoroso. Como amaba a mi hijo.

Shizuru se unió al abrazo.

-Los amo-. Shizuru sabía la profundidad de mis palabras, trascendían más allá del propio sentimiento del amor.

Cada instante le pedía a Shizuru que no se fuera a dejar derrumbar, que debiera ser fuerte. Poniéndome en su lugar, la culpa me carcomía.

**HACE 1 MES**

Mi lucha no paro en ningún momento. Contacte con los mejores médicos de diversos países. Intente cientos de procedimientos, sostuve tantas teorías que perdí la cuenta.

En el fondo de mi pecho, aceptaba que todo estaba por terminar. Más, mi corazón gritaba por que dejaría despedazo a su dueña, a Shizuru.

Mai, Mikoto y Nao también me veían a diario. Se habían mudado indefinidamente a Kyoto para estar cerca de mí. También a ellas les vi sufrir por como las cosas iban tomando un rumbo fijo, rumbo del cual no habría cambio de hoja.

-Kenji, quiero pedirte algo-. Le dije un día.

-¿Qué necesitas mami?-. Tan amoroso y servicial como siempre.

-En unos días estaré ausente, no puedo decirte el motivo porque es un secreto. Pero, quiero que me prometas que estarás pendiente de tu mami Shizuru y le cuidaras-.

-Amo a mis dos mamis, siempre les cuidare porque soy su caballero-. Me dieron ganas de llorar pero me contuve para que Kenji no tuviera como recuerdo una imagen mía triste.

**ULTIMO DÍA**

Por más que lo intente no logre ganar. Perdí la batalla. Estaba tendida en una cama de mi propio hospital, pronto cerraría los ojos para jamás volver a abrirlos.

Shizuru lloraba sin parar a mi lado, sostenía mi mano, esa donde se encontraba mi anillo de bodas. Le sonreía mientras lloraba junto con ella.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado Shizuru. Perdóname por no poder quedarme contigo-. Estruje sus dedos con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-No tienes que pedir perdón de nada amor. Gracias por todo Natsuki, por cada cosa, por cada preciado momento-. Sentía mi hora estaba a punto de llegar. Shizuru se acercó y me concedió nuestro último beso, sus labios bailaron sobre los míos.

-Tuve la fortuna de ser tu esposa Shizuru. Eso fue lo mismo que conocer el cielo-. Se juntaron nuestros alientos.

-Siempre tan linda mi Nat-su-ki-. Lloraba pero igual me sonreía y sabía yo era una sonrisa sincera.

-Solo contigo Shizuru-. Aspire hondo. –Lamento nuestra historia tenga un final así-. Con su mano limpio las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

-Natsuki, la nuestra, fue una historia perfecta-.

-Te amo-. Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Lo último que vi, fueron sus carmines ojos.


End file.
